JONES
by steokki
Summary: an exo fic, baekyeol/chanbaek, taoris-kaisoo as side pairing, au!school. ini title udah ga karuan absurd yasalam. yaudah baca aja — Byun Baekhyun itu jomblo ngenes.


test 1 2 3, eum ya. disini saya mencoba memperlihatkan sisi lain saya. sisi lain ya bukan dunia lain, saya ga berani nonton begituan. mohon maaf ini tengil banget. saya saranin buat minum antimo sebelum baca ini fic, sekalian kantong kresek, minyak kayu putih. baca doa sebelum naik kendaraan juga boleh lah, siapa yang larang.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun, "Si Jomblo Ngenes dari kelas 11-2"

Itu julukannya.

Baekhyun, anak paling jomblo di kelas 11-2, udah jomblo ngenes pula. Nyesek. Tadinya, Baekhyun punya temen sehati, sejiwa, seraga, dan sejones (jomblo ngenes disingkat jones fyi yes), namanya Do Kyungsoo sering dipanggil Dio, mau dipanggil Kyungsoo kepanjangan, sayang buang buang energi, kata Baekhyun. Tapi ya namanya juga takdir, tadi pas istirahat kedua, Dio ditembak sama Kim Jongin, anak kelas 11-3. Anaknya item, dekil, pesek (oke gue jahat tapi itu realita), tapi bodinya seksi, Jupe mah kalah, iya kalah item. Gak sih boong, ada sisi positifnya juga si Jongin, jangan liat suramnya, Jongin juga manusia biasa, standar, banget. Mukanya unyu kok si Jongin, unyu serada maksa/ga.

Jongin nembak Dio di lapangan basket, pake berlutut, teriak-teriak depan Dio sambil nyantain cinta, elah. Audience seketika sweatdrop, Dio pun jawdrop, Baekhyun cuma bisa ngeliatin sambil masang muka lempeng, tangan kanannya megang tasbih, mulutnya komat-kamit, tangan satunya ngelus dada. Berasa kalo adegan Jongin nembak Dio adalah adegan ternista yang pernah ia lihat sepanjang hidupnya. Oke.

Udah pake acara sweatdrop sama jawdrop segala, eh Jongin di terima juga sama Dio, untung gaada yang underweardrop ya. Audience pada ngasih applause, ada yang suit-suit. Baekhyun makin lempeng, dia gigit tasbih, rasanya pengen ngelempar jumroh ke Dio sama Kai yang lagi mesem-mesem di lapangan. Tapi apa boleh buat?Kun Fayaakun, jika Allah berkehendak maka terjadilah. Baekhyun yang ditinggal menjones sama Dio.

Yaudah gitu ceritanya, Dio mengkhianati Baekhyun. Dan terlahirlah julukan "Byun Baekhyun si Jomblo Ngenes dari kelas 11-2".

* * *

Sejak insiden Jongin-Dio, (udah ya Kai-Dio aja, Jongin kepanjangan, cape ngetiknya inimah kata saya), yang bikin mules. Baekhyun pulang-pulang langsung masuk kamar, ga ngasih salam. Mamanya khawatir ngeliat Baekhyun, udah mukanya ditekuk gitu, begitu masuk kamar pintunya langsung di serang pake sarengan alias di banting. Mamanya sampe hampir kena serangan jantung, padahal mamanya Baekhyun lagi ada di dapur. Bayangin aja kedengeran sampe dapur mamen! DAN SECARA LOGIKA KAMAR BAEKHYUN ADA DI LANTAI ATAS, DAPURNYA ADA DI LANTAI DASAR. OMEGOT, ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO ELO 100x BISA BAYANGIN GAK SIH HAH?!

maaf, ambeien saya kambuh.

Besok paginya Baekhyun keluar kamar pake muka masih ditekuk, malahan lebih parah lagi, matanya sembab, untung kaga gede sebelah, kantong matanya udah kaya orang engga tidur 2 bulan, abis bergalau ria tadi malem. Mamanya makin khawatir, begitu mau ditanya sama mamanya Baekhyun langsung ngangkat tangan depan muka mama nya. Terus, dia cuma bilang;

"Sori ma, udah gaada waktu buat sesi pertanyaan. Baekhyun udah telat nih ma. Berangkat dulu ye, samlekum."

"Eh, ntar dulu," mama nya langsung nyegah. Baekhyun was-was. "Sarapan dulu dong. Masih ada 15 menit lagi kok, sayang."

Mamanya udah mau narik Baekhyun ke meja makan tapi Baekhyun langsung ambil ancang-ancang ngeles lagi.

"Tapi Baekhyun hari ini piket ma, jadi harus dateng pagi."

"Oh gitu, yaudah sarapan nya buat bekel aja ya. Ntar mama ambilin dulu."

"Eh, gausah ma. Baekhyun bukan anak TK lagi, ehehe." Baekhyun ketawa kecut. "Nanti biar Baekhyun sarapan di kantin aja.

Mamanya cuma hela napas.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu Baekhyun berangkat dulu ya ma. Sekali lagi, samlekum."

"Oke sayang, dadah. Titi DJ!"

BRAKK!

Bunyi apa? Oh rupanya Baekhyun keserimpet keset welcome depan pintu.

And by then, mamanya Baekhyun udah pasti langsung panik. Ya maklum sih anak emas. Langsung deh mamanya nyamperin Baekhyun.

"Aduh, sayang kamu ga papa kan? Ati-ati dong kalo jalan, baru nyampe depan pintu aja udah kenapa-napa gini, gimana nanti kamu di jalan? Jangan teledor ah, tadi bangun tidur sholat subuh gak? Udah mandi sikat gigi sekalian nyikat wese belom? Apa gara-gara belom sarapan. Yaudah sini masuk, sarapan dulu. Makanya nurut kalo dibilangin mama, jadinya gini kan. Ayo bangun, jangan ngagaletak kasitu aja atuh."

Saya heran, mamanya Baekhyun ngomel, pidato kenaikan kelas, ikut acara Debat di tv*piip*, kampanye pemilu 2014, kultum, apa di kejar kawanan gajah liar.

Udalah pose nya nggak banget, Baekhyun jatoh mukanya nyium lantai, kenapa ga nyium saya aja, sampingnya ada keset welcome tak berdosa yang di injeknya. Mamanya jongkok disebelah nya lagi pake daster.

Jongkoknya ga woles alias ngangkang. Tetangga udah pada ngeliatin. Baekhyun sama mamanya tiba-tiba jadi tontonan gratis.

"Nih kak, drama nya bagus deh!" Ada anak kecil lewat pake sepeda, ngelemparin duit 500 perak dari luar pager.

Baekhyun brb bangun, "Kampret, gue lagi kaga main drama!" Baekhyun ga woles, langsung diambilnya sendal jepit sang mama tercinta dan dilempar nya kepada anak kecil yang lewat tadi. Audience standing applause. Baekhyun makin gedek.

"Udah ye mak, Baekhyun berangkat oke. Satu kali lagi, Assallammualaikum^^" pake emot biar kyudh.

Baekhyun keluar ngebanting pager, ninggalin mamanya yang masih ngangkang sambil mengo dan para audience yang kecewa.

Udah setengah jalan, mau nyampe halte, Baekhyun baru sadar. Lupa minta uang jajan. Terus dia naik bis mau bayar pake apa? Ciumin abang sopir sama abang kenek nya sampe pingsan? Gak kan.

Baekhyun sekarang berharap bahwa Superman itu nyata, nolongin dia, ataupun pak Parman sopir tetangga sebelah yang dateng nganterin dia ke sekolah juga gapapa.

* * *

Baekhyun jalan ke kantin dengan muka lempeng, dua hari belakangan ini mukanya lempeng banged pake d ngalahin muka flatnya Oh Sehun alias Sehun alias Bihun alias Thehun, anak kelas 11-3 temennya Kai.

Tadi pagi abis insiden keserimpet keset, lupa bawa uang jajan, Baekhyun di jalan ga sengaja nginjek ranjau darat alias ee embe. Baekhyun terpaksa harus nyari masjid buat nyuci sepatu nya dari ee embe yang nista. Eh di masjid celana nya basah, keran air nya bochor. Baekhyun nyampe di sekolah akhirnya telat beneran, gerbang udah di tutup. Baekhyun musti ngadepin pak Joko, satpam berbadan Ade Rai namun berwajah Olga Syahputra. Baekhyun udah aegyeo, gwiyeomi, bbuing-bbuing sampe berbusa, tapi tetep aja gagal. Gaada cara lain, Baekhyun harus manjat pager belakang deket kantin. Ampe hampir dikira maling sama ibu kantin, padahalmah engga mungkin orang maling pagi-pagi bolong begini. Ibu kantin nya aja kebanyakan nonton pelem action.

Kalian pikir perjuangan seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah berakhir sampai disini? Tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun masih harus ngadepin pak Kuncoro, guru matematika yang kumisnya macem Hitler, pake kacamata, palanya pitakan, tapi mukanya sangar ngalahin Haji Muhidin. Baekhyun begitu nyampe kelas langsung diperhatiin, Sungjae yang duduk paling ujung tutup hidung. Bau ee embe. Bekas ee nya emang udah ilang, tapi bau nya awet macem slogan-slogan iklan pewangi pakaian. Baekhyun di marahin pak Kuncoro, diceramahin. Ngomongnya ga woles, sampe bikin hujan lokal di muka Baekhyun. Abis itu dia dihukum suruh berdiri depan tiang bendera sampe istirahat. Laillahaillah, Baekhyun mo mati aja rasanya. Hiks /elap ingus.

Baekhyun duduk di meja kantin paling ujung. Sendirian. Ibu kantin langsung nyamperin.

"Mas Baekhyun mau pesen apa?"

Baekhyun diem. Nahan mules, kayaknya.

"Apa.. mas Baekhyun mau pesen Teh Botol lagi?"

JRENGG!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gitar bang haji Rhoma /backspace/. Baekhyun tiba tiba nyesek denger kata 'Teh Botol'. Baekhyun punya cerita masa lalu dengan Teh Botol.

.

.

.

Seminggu sebelum Dio ditembak Kai, pas waktu itu hari senin. Dio masih jomblo, tapi Baekhyun udah tau kalo Dio sama Kai itu diem diem PDKT. Baekhyun iseng ngeliat BBM nya si Dio sama Kai pas Dio lagi pipis. Dio nitip hape nya ke Baekhyun. Ya gara-gara itulah Baekhyun betmut. Ya pokoknya, #AnotherBaekhyun'sUnluckyDay #AnotherHariSeninBaekhyunYangTernistakan.

Besoknya Dio ga masuk, demam alesannya. Baekhyun mojok di kantin, dia langsung pesen Teh Botol. Minum nya dikit dikit. Baekhyun hari itu bener bener blank, dia ga sadar ngajak ngomong Teh Botol.

Suddenly krik krik.

Ibu kantin yang lagi nyuci piring sambil karaokean langsung cengo.

Kucing yang mau nyolong tempe bacem nya Chen, dapet pencerahan.

Lalet yang lagi terbang, nge-pause terbang nya dulum

Di ujung sana nya lagi cuma ada Sehun lagi kepedesan nyari nyari air kaya orang kesetanan.

Hening seabad.

Dan..

"BAEKHYUN MIAPA ELU NGAJAK NGOMONG TEH BOTOL?"

"BAEKHYUN ISTIGPAR, ASTAPIRULOHALADZIM."

"BEKYUN LO KESAMBET APAAN MASAOLOH."

"BEK LO JANGAN GINI, GUE MASIH PEDULI SAMA LO. GUE MASIH BISA LO AJAK NGOMONG."

"HIKS, BEKYUN GUE KESIAN SAMA ELO, HIKS. GA GINI CARANYA, GUE BELOM SIAP LIAT ELO GILA, SROOTT"

Baekhyun cengo di tempat, tapi tiba-tiba...

BYURRR

Baekhyun disembur, dia megap-megap. Ibu kantin on the way to rescue langsung ngasih serbet buluknya ke Baekhyun. Tanpa lagu A-PINK BUBIBU, Baekhyun langsung ngelap muka nya pake serbet ibu kantin. Kecut. Baekhyun udah sadar, and then terlihat lah dua makhluk yang tidak pasti ghaib atau nyata, lagi nyengir watados depan Baekhyun.

Kim Junmyeon, senior anak kelas 12-1 lagi megang Aqua Gelas, di sebelah nya ada Luhan, anak kelas 11-3 temennya Kai sama Sehun.

"SUHO MASAOLOH, ELO NYEMBUR GUE? SEMPRUL EDAN LO, GUE MASIH NORMAL, GUE GA KESAMBET, KAGA. GUE KAGA NGAPA-NGAPA. ISTIPAR LO JUNMYEON. SAILAH GUE BASAH KUYUP." Baekhyun ngomel pake hebring ngalahin emak emak girang menang dorprize.

"Eh anu, kulo minta maaf. Tadi kulo dipanggil sama Luhan, katanya ada yang kesurupan di kantin. Yowes kulo mriki mbawa air yang udah di jampe-jampe. Kulo mboten maksud mau nyembur situ. Kulo mohon ampura, njeh mas Baekhyun." Suho ngejelasin pake bahasa jowo alus. Maklum blsteran Korea-Sragen.

"KULO KULO. KULO GUE END LAH"

Baekhyun ngacir, tapi tangan nya di tahan sama ibu kantin.

"APA BU? IBU MAU NAMBAHIN PENDERITAAN BAEKHYUN LAGI? MAU NYEMBUR BAEKHYUN PAKE AER CUCIAN PIRING? IBU GA KASIAN APA SAMA BAEKHYUN. UDAH JONES NGAJAK NGOMONG TEH BOTOL, DISANGKA KESURUPAN SEGALA. IBU TEGA YA SAMA BAEKHYUN, TADINYA BAEKHYUN KIRA IBU SETIA NEMENIN BAEKHYUN, TAPI TAUNYA BEGINI. JAHAT, BAEKHYUN MAU MATI AJA!"

"Anu, maaf mas. Teh Botol nya dibayar dulu,"

.

.

.

"Jadi mas Baekhyun mau pesen apa?" suara lemah nan lembut milik ibu kantin ngagetin Baekhyun yang lagi berflashback ria.

Baekhyun gengsi mau bilang dia kaga bawa duit, ya lagian ngapain dia majang di kantin kalo kaga ada duit, makin bikin perut sengsara. Ya tapi siapa tau aja dia nemuin adek kelas culun yang bisa dia palakin /don trai dis et hom, atau mungkin Dio yang masih inget dia, mau minjemin dia barang lima rebu buat beli cimol.

"Ngg, ntaran aja deh bu, Baekhyun lagi gak mood makan hehe" alibi.

"Oh gitu, yaudah." Ibu kantin pun kembali ke markas nya.

Baekhyun bete, kaga ada adek kelas yang bisa dia palakin, Dio kaga nonggol-nonggol, kembung dah dia nguap nelen angin doang.

Baekhyun mainin sumpit yang ngegeletak, colok sana colok sini. Saya ngeliatnya prihatin serius.

Dan sekarang, sang penyelamat datang.

"Bek," Dio nyamperin Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun diem.

"Bekyun,"

"..."

"Baekhyun,"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"..."

"Bek, gue ada Mogu-Mogu stoberi nih buat lo,"

"Hah, iya apa?" Baekhyun langsung nyamber Mogu-Mogu dari tangan Dio. Gapapa lah bukan gocengan buat beli cimol tapi lumayan gratisan siapa yang berani nolak?

"Dasar ye lo, begitu gue sogok aja baru ngejawab."

"Apasih lo, mau ngapain lo kesini?" Baekhyun nanya, tampangnya dibuat sok cool.

"Ya nemenin elo lah, Bek. Kayak yang engga biasanya aja."

"Oh. Emang pacar baru lo si Kai Suram itu kemana?"

Suram. Ya. Dio hampir keselek angin. "Ada kok, lagi di toilet noh, mules-mules katanya."

"Gue kira lo udah ngelupain gue, Di."

"Yaamplop, enggalah Bek. Lo itu gimana pun tetep sahabat gue. Gue ga akan pernah lupain lo. Mumumu."

Baekhyun serada stoic liat Dio monyong-monyong sambil bilang 'mumumu'. Tapi dia seneng juga sih, ternyata Dio masih setia jadi sahabat nya.

"Makasih ya, Di. Elo pacaran ngeduluin gue ga papa dah gue maafin. Tapi kalo lo lupain gue, maaf gue ga ada buat lo."

Dio sama Baekhyun senyum, terus pelukan. Ibu kantin sama Xiumin yang lagi mesen makanan nyosrot ingus. Soswit.

Lagi romantis-romantisan begitu, tiba-tiba Kai dateng kaya orang lagi dikejar setan.

Kai langsung duduk di sebelah Dio. Duduk nya ga woles. Dio kaget.

"Eh copot, eh copot. Apanya yang copot. Aduh, Kai lo ngagetin gue aja." Dio latahnya kumat.

Oke, Baekhyun siaga satu.

"Eh, Dio maap. Gua ga sengaja, ciusan." Kai langsung minta maaf ke Dio.

"Iya, iya. Lagian emang kenapa sih? Sampe lari-lari begitu." Dio ngelap keringet Kai pake tisu.

Duh, Baekhyun was-was.

"Tadi, Bu Sari ngejar ngejar gua. Gegara gua kaga sengaja masuk toilet perempuan, ngeliat bu Sari lagi ngebenerin tali beha."

"Oh gitu. Ga sengaja apa ga sengaja?" Dio langsung sinis.

"Ga sengaja, Di. Seriusan lah, sumpah. Ini aja gua ga jadi buang hajat, saraplah bu Sari. Mantan atlet marathon kali ye, lari nya kenceng banget." Kai malah curhat

Dio sebel.

"Duh, Kyungsoo ku, manis ku, semok ku, eh. Maap lah, gua ga sengaja, sumpah. Demi Sehun kecebur sumur deh. Maap, Di."

BLETTAAKK

Kai di lempar botol kecap sama Sehun.

"Apa lo item, awas ye lu!" Sehun ngegebrak meja, sampe kuah soto muncrat ke muka Luhan. Makan berduaan cie aja saya ga diajak.

Kai cuma nyengir kuda sambil jarinya ngebentuk tanda peace ke Sehun. Terus ngelanjutin urusan nya sama Dio.

Dio masih ngambek, tapi Kai ga pantang menyerah. Ganbatte!

(Background: ibu kantin ngedorong dorong kulkas Mirai Ocha, lengkap dengan paper manequin Titi Rajo Bintang di sebelah nya).

Ya, balik ke kaisoo.

"Dio, jangan ngambek terus atulah, ntar gua cium nih."

Dio stoic.

Baekhyun stoic.

Paper manequin Titi Rajo Bintang stoic.

Dedi Corbuzier stoic.

Soimah Pancawati stoic.

Adi M.S stoic.

Cukup ya, jangan ada yang stoic lagi. Saya pegel.

Denger kata 'cium', Dio langsung pasang emot n_n alias fakesmile sambil bilang, "engga kok, gue udah ga ngambek lagi. Jangan cium gue ya. Ehehehe." Ketawa nya kecut.

Tiba tiba bel bunyi. Eh yaudah pindah ke tempat lain dulu ya cerita nya.

* * *

"Elo serius?"

"Apa muka gue keliatan kaya bercanda?"

Tao geleng-geleng.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Gatau. Gue bosen."

Nancep. Mampus. Kata-kata Zelo barusan nancep banget di hati Tao.

"Udah ya, udah bel nih. Dan tolong, jangan coba hubungin gue lagi ya. Gue yakin lo bakal dapet ganti yang lebih baik dari gue. Makasih buat kasih sayang yang selama ini lo kasih. Hehe,"

Zelo nyengir, terus ngeloyor keluar toilet.

Tao diem di tempat. Dia ga sempet ngomong apa-apa lagi. Ngerasa mimpi.

Zelo mutusin Tao, gitu aja.

* * *

yah.

iya udah segitu dulu.

baru chapter 1.

segini aja saya ngetiknya udah kayak orang dikejar kejar debt collector.

lumayan olahraga, keluar keringet.

maaf ya garing, saya cuma manusia biasa, lebih standar daripada jongin.

maaf juga kalo di ff sebelum nya a/n saya sok nge-inggris, padahalmah belepotan. kalian juga jadi kurang ngerti kan sama ff kemarenan?

ya gitu bakal ada sequel haheho. tunggu aja.

last but not least. salam sayang buat readers yang udah mampir, silent readers juga gapapa. kalo bisa review, suka susah tidur saya kalo ngeliat ff bulukan gaada review nya. gak sih ga gitu.

dada(h)^^


End file.
